


Painted Houses and Lazy Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Natasha is the best, Steve and Phil are adorable, They went to portland, Vacation, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their two year anniversary Phil takes Steve out to a much needed vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Houses and Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/gifts).



> I love the image of Steve and Phil on a holiday, they can be so domestic and adorable together. 
> 
> For Nausicaa82 - it's been a joy to fill this one out

Steve barely heard the footsteps enter his room, there was only one person who walked that quietly and he knew that the only reason he could hear them at all was because Natasha wanted Steve to know she was there. He packed away his last t-shirt and turned around to see Natasha rummaging through his closet. 

Natasha hummed and pulled out Steve's grey suit, "You are going to need this." 

"You aren't going to tell me what Phil has planned are you?" Natasha paused in her search for a button down shirt and threw Steve a playful grin. It was something akin to the Cheshire cat and not for the first time Steve was glad Natasha was on their side.

"Not a big fan of surprises Cap?" Steve rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny that surprises weren't his favorite thing. He didn't like being kept in the dark and so much has happened these past few years; that from waking up in the future to his best friend being an assassin, that he wouldn't mind not being surprised for a very long time. "Relax Steve, Phil's been planning this trip for a while, I helped of course so it won't be terribly corny." 

Steve couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed his face. Several people have commented that Phil could be a bit old fashioned and corny at times, and Steve actually kind of loved it. It was the softer side of Phil, and it was always balanced out by the rest of Phil's personality. Only people close to the man got to see him let loose, and for a long time Steve had thought that maybe he had lost that chance. 

Thankfully Thor had helped Steve get his head out of his ass; and after a very passionate night, and awkward morning, Steve and Phil had both found out that skirting around an attraction just wasn't worth it. 

It was just a bonus that on occasion Thor would join them for some fun. 

"You're thinking scandalous thoughts again Steve." Steve laughed as he grabbed the blue shirt from Natasha. 

"It's a shame Thor is off planet." Natasha shook her head and swatted Steve upside the head. 

"Captain America should not be having such illicit affairs," Natasha looked around the room in exaggeration. "Think of the children."

"I certainly hope children are the last thing on his mind." Steve startled slightly, and based off of both Natasha and Phil's knowing expressions, he had been caught. "Let's get going, our plane leaves in twenty."

Phil nodded in Natasha's direction before leaving the room and Steve zipped his now packed suitcase shut. 

"I have something for you two before you go," Natasha pulled out a black box from her purse. "Happy anniversary, but don't open it till it’s the actual day." 

Steve pulled Natasha in a one armed hug and put the box in the top pocket of his suit case. "Thank you Natasha." 

Natasha hummed under her breath and went on tip toes to kiss Steve on the cheek. "Make sure the idiot doesn't do any work, Phil's idea of a vacation tends to mean working with a change of scenery."

"Oh I plan to keep him off his feet." 

Natasha made a face. "You are insufferable; you’ve been spending way too much time with Clint.”

...

Their surprise vacation was apparently to a SHIELD safe house, just over an hour’s drive away from Portland, Oregon. It was a beautiful house, simple and inviting, and completely isolated. 

"SHIELD actually bought the house from me when I first joined; it was my grandparents once upon a time." Phil's smile was fond and just a little bit sad, so Steve squeezed Phil's hand ever so slightly. 

"It's your escape." Phil only hummed, and Steve decided to interpret it as a yes. Despite being together for a year Phil was still a deeply private person and it was hard to get him to open up sometimes. Steve had learned early on in their relationship that if he didn’t push the subject, Phil usually shared the information on his own. When it came to Phil’s family, the only things Steve was for certain was that none of them were living now, and that he had been very close to his grandparents.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.”

…

“I am not even kidding you when I say that the guys looked me straight in the eye, and asked me if they could use the flame thrower when I was done.” Steve laughed long and hard and when he finally pulled himself together it was to see Phil smiling at him.

“What?” Phil blushed and leaned in to kiss Steve gently on the lips. The moment was sweet and tender, and obviously too much for Steve because he just laughed again.  “God we’re like one of those terrible Hallmark movies Clint pretends he doesn’t watch.”

“I can think of worse things.” Phil smiled and pecked Steve on the lips quickly before continuing to strip the chicken from the bones for the soup.

“Can you start chopping up those carrots, and celery.” Steve nodded and began making quick work of the vegetables, and before long the soup was simmering in the crock pot.

“So what’s the plan Phil?” Phil smile was playful and when he headed towards the bedroom, Steve had no problem following.

…

He had awoken early that morning, vacation was good for Steve but he didn’t need to sleep like he used to, and it gave him the chance to spend some time to himself. He got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Phil, pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed outside.

It was peaceful out on the porch, the sun barely rising up over the tree line, and the view was absolutely stunning. Steve remembers similar views during his time with the Commandos, but underneath that beauty there was always a sense of urgency and he could never really appreciate the beauty of the moment.

Steve shivered slightly when he felt Phil’s warm breath on his neck. He had been lost in his painting, and he hadn’t been able to do that for a long time.

“It’s beautiful.” Phil sounded completely awed and when Steve turned his head to better look at him, Phil’s blue eyes were swimming with emotions and Steve’s hand itched to paint them.

The painting was simple, acrylic, and Steve had wanted to paint the house they were staying in when he saw how much it meant to Phil.

“Thank you for bringing me up here,” Steve pulled Phil in for a long sweet kiss, breaking it only when Phil tried fighting back a yawn. “Why don’t you get some more sleep, I’m almost done with this painting and afterwards we can catch some breakfast at that dinner you pointed out?”

Phil looked like he was going to argue, but he yawned again, kissed Steve one more time, and shuffled his way back into the bedroom.

…

“So this is from Natasha,” Steve pulled the black box out of his suit case and Phil eyed it suspiciously. “I have no idea what it is, but it’s an anniversary gift.”

Phil only hummed and grabbed the box from Steve’s outstretched hand. He opened it slowly, as if it might be dangerous, and when he unfolded the tissue paper in the box, blushing ever so slightly when he saw the contents.

Steve stood up to peer over the contents of the package and smiled when he saw the intimate looking photos of the two of them. Amongst the photos were two leather bracelets. The smaller one was thin and black, with a small silver clasp; the other one was larger and brown with a gold clasp. They were the pair of bracelets Steve had seen in passing during a mission with Natasha in Russia a few months ago, and somehow she must have gotten them in the chaos of the mission.

“I ah- I mean, it’s a bit much, it’s only been two years, and well…” Steve trailed off and handed the black bracelet to Phil. He wasn’t actually sure what Phil’s reaction would be, and he was feeling a bit nervous. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, but we really don’t see each other too often and I thought if you had something that could maybe remind you of…” Steve’s rambling was ended with Phil kissing him.

Steve had been surprised at first but he quickly returned the kiss with as much gusto as Phil was giving. He slid a hand around Phil’s waist and brought his body flushed against his, and when he felt Phil’s fingers start at the buttons of his flannel Steve quickly made work of Phil’s own buttons.  Steve shrugged off his shirt and left it to the floor and tugged at Phil’s white undershirt, leading them into the bedroom while only interrupting their kissing to catch their breaths.

Phil took off his shirt in the bedroom, and Steve bent down to kiss the large scar on Phil’s chest. He had seen it many times since they started their relationship, but Steve always reacted to it. Phil smiled gently and lifted Steve’s head to kiss him on the lips, much more tender then urgent this time, and Steve felt his emotions swell at the loving movement.

Once they were naked Phil continues kissing Steve hotly, gasping occasionally when their erections brushed up against each other.

“Phil, can I take care of you?” Phil paused for a moment, before nodding his head and Steve kneeled down on the floor and licked Phil’s cock once before taking it into his mouth.

“So good Steve,” Phil looked into Steve’s eyes, a quiet question on his face, and Steve nodded his head, and moaned when he felt Phil’s hands fist in his hair. “You’re so good at this, perfect even.” Steve continued to suck Phil’s cock, occasionally pausing to nip it on the base. Eventually Phil tapped the side of Steve’s head a sign that meant he was about to come, and Steve swallowed Phil in deeper and stayed there till Phil was done.

“That was amazing, thank you Steve.” Phil ran his fingers through his hair slightly, more gentle then he had been earlier, and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. Stroking it softly at first but eventually gaining friction and Steve forced himself not to fuck Phil’s hand.

Phil brought Steve in for another hot kiss. “Come for me Steve,” Phil kissed his shoulder before bighting down on it gently and it was just the movement that sent Steve over the edge. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Steve blushed slightly and kissed Phil’s temple.

“You too,” Steve wrapped his arm around Phil and laid them down on the bed, not really caring about the mess between them. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary Steve.” 


End file.
